Puddles of water
by frisa
Summary: One day,when shane was jumping on the puddles of water justin came and laughed at her she was very embarassed..Soon Justin follows her to her house. But shane didn't know that...
1. Chapter 1

Puddles of water

Chapter 1

~Shane

School was already over and the rain had stopped. I'm the type of girl who doesn't say her feelings to people but pretend she's happy.

While I was watching the sky become orange I accidentally stepped on a puddle.

I looked around and realised I was alone at the park. A brilliant but a stupid idea came over. I stepped on the puddles and splashed water every where.

When I heard someone laugh.. I turned around and saw that it was a boy around my age with dirty brown hair swooped to the side.

I was so embarrassed that I walked away.

"Wait.. Wait! Sorry for that." He Apologised.

"Nahh.. It's okay.." I pretended that nothing happened.

"Oh yea, my name is Justin.." he said.

"Yea my name is insane.." I joked.

"Now that you know my name.. Bye." I said and walked away without stopping.

He followed me until I was at home.

"Why won't you stop stalking me?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He replied.

When I reached my front step I said, "now that you know my house. Buh-bye!"

And I slammed the door on his face. I ran upstairs and threw my bag on the floor

And logged on to Tumblr. After I used the computer I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

I heard a ringing sound and said "5 minutes!" then fell asleep again when I woke up. I was already late "OMG! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Oh yeah, I was always the last one to leave the house.`

When I came to school I was on time phew.! Talk about lucky.. cos that's my middle name. As always I didn't listen to the lessons but when we do exams I always pass.. That's utterly weird.. When I was walking through the park I didn't see any Justin. Didn't I tell you? Lucky is my middle name.. when I got home, there was something wrong.. I didn't feel any phone in my back pocket HOLY SHIT! I lost my phone! I frantically looked for it and I almost turned the house upside down.. Okay, I take it back my middle name isn't really lucky.. But here's The very BAD NEWS. Tomorrow is Saturday!

The next day I looked for my phone thought the park. When suddenly, Justin came out of the bushes "BOO!" he shouted. "FUCKING SHIT!" I shouted. "Can you please stop that?" I asked him with a worried face. "Nope! Umm.. Can I ask why do u look like something is lost?" he asked. "Ohhh yeah.. Umm did you find some where here?" I asked while looking behind the bushes.

~Justin

"You mean this?" I asked her. I saw her phone drop it when she was looking around at the park. I was going to give it to her when I remembered she was annoyed of me. When she turned around her face lit up and squealed "YES! That's my phone!"

Then she realized "Why do you have my phone?" My face showed nervousness..

"I saw you drop it while looking around at the park yesterday. When I was gonna ran after you I remembered that you were annoyed of me so I decided to ask your friend to give it to you.."

"Ohh.. Okay." Phew. At least she believed me. "Thanks." When she tried grabbing her phone I brought high up my height.

"Wait. Before I give it to you will you go out with me?" I grinned.

"If I said yes will you give my phone back?" she asked suspiciously.

"YUP! Absolutely!" I said in glee.

"Ok. I agree so can I have my phone back?" she asked.

"Absolutely! Here!." I handed her the phone. Then she walked away.

"Don't break your promise!" I reminded.

"I don't break promises!" She shouted back.

I can't wait for tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Justin

I was so excited that I can't sleep even a blink! I decided to text her.

~Shane

It was already 3 in the morning and someone texted me, it was Justin.

To: Shane

From: Justin

Get ready by 5.

WTH? How did he know my no.? Oh yeah maybe he took it when he got my phone.. Oh well I don't wanna complain since he's the one who found my phone..

To: Justin

From: Toni

WTH? Didn't you know it's 3 in the morning?

I'm sleepy so lemme go back to my sleep.

Then I sent it to him. Now lemme go back to my oh-so-wonderful sleep.

~Justin

Haha.. She's such a sleepy head.

To: Sleeping Beauty

From: Justin

Kay.. Night-nights my sleeping beauty ;)

Sweet dreams. :D

I stared at my ceiling and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was already 1.. WTH? I slept for so long? What am I an old man?

I ate my lunch and took a shower. I got ready at about 4:30 and finished at 4:45. It takes about 10 min from here to her house I wonder what she's doin now?

~Shane

Here I am curling my hair. I'm wearing a tank top and a skinny jean. I don't really have close friends if enemies I have a LOT!

While I was on my downstairs. I heard the doorbell rang maybe that's him..

I ran down stairs and saw him his hair swooped to the side wearing a white and pink t-shirt (eenie meenie mv clothes). I think I'm falling in love with him We didn't really ride on a fancy limo or go to a famous restaurant. We just went to McDonalds' and ate. After that we sat at the swings at the park where we met.

There was an awkward moment. When I decided to take pictures. After taking pictures he confessed to me that he already liked me ever since he saw me alone during recess. He always looked at me from behind. He also told me that he had already followed me since last time. He just came out this week because the chance was already there. After the story I didn't really overreact like "OMG! You were stalking me the whole time?"

I just kept my cool.

I was so utterly bored that I tip-toed behind him and shouted "TAG your IT!"

Then I ran as fast as my feet could carry me but he was too fast.

He grabbed my waist and we both fell on the grass our lips touched and then it began to rain.

"I never knew I would experience this." I said with a smile.

"I love you Shane" he said.

"I love you too." And kissed him again. It was raining but I didn't care.

After the rain we jumped on the puddles of rain..

And now puddles of water are one of my best memories cos' it reminds me of how we met.

Comments:

Ya I know the story is weird.. i think I won't be updating Tears Behind her Smile for awhile I'm still thinking what to write next whether Toni should follow Justin or not..

BIG thanks for the reviews! ^_^


End file.
